UP-FRONT PROMOTION
UP-FRONT PROMOTION Co., Ltd. (UFP) (formerly Up-Front Agency (UFA)) is the artist management company of the Up-Front Group holding. Up-Front Agency provides "training, management and promotion of talents". Among the artists managed by Up-Front Agency are the Hello! Project members. And other members from HAPPY! STYLE and NICE GIRL Project. On April 5, 2011, Up-Front Agency started a earthquake relief group called "Gabaro Nippon Ai wa Katsu". They released a YouTube video of their cover of KAN’s 1990 classic, “Ai wa Katsu“. 131 members were involved in the recording of the song, including members and graduates of Hello! Project. The charity project managed to garner a total of 28,667,129 yen, and donated to the Japanese Red Cross. On October 1, 2012, it was announced that Up-Front Agency had changed its name to UP-FRONT PROMOTION. The company will now operate under its new name. Current Acts +Editing in Process+ Male Talents *Aizawa Genki (あいざわ元気) *Sharam Q (シャ乱Q) *Tanaka Yoshitake (田中義剛) *Park Yong Ha (パク・ヨンハ) *Makoto (まこと) Female Talents *Aida Shoko (相田翔子) *Up Up Girls (Kari) (アップアップガールズ（仮）) *Abe Natsumi (安倍なつみ) *Iida Kaori (飯田圭織) *Ishikawa Rika (石川梨華) *Ongaku Gatas (音楽ガッタス) *Gatas Brilhantes H.P. *Kikkawa Yuu (吉川友) *℃-ute *Satoda Mai (里田まい) *S/mileage (スマイレージ) *Tasaki Asahi (田崎あさひ) *Tsuji Nozomi (辻希美) *Dream Morning Musume (ドリームモーニング娘。) *Nakazawa Yuko (中澤裕子) *Hayashi Maya (林マヤ) *Berryz Koubou (Berryz工房) *Buono! (ボーノ) *Matsuura Aya (松浦亜弥) *Miyazaki Yuka (宮崎由加) *Murakami Haruna (村上東奈) *Morning Musume (モーニング娘。) *Moritaka Chisato (森高千里) *Yaguchi Mari (矢口真里) *Yasuda Kei (保田圭) *Yoshizawa Hitomi (吉澤ひとみ) Sport Atheletes *Arai Keiko (新井敬子) *Inoue Yoko (井上葉香) *Kei Jeanne (ケイ ジャンヌ) *Namisaki Yuriko (浪﨑由里子) Up-Front Promotion Sapporo Branch *Itou Sana (伊藤沙菜) *Onishi Akiko (大西暁子) *Sapporo CERBIES (サッポロチェルビーズ) *Tsujita Saori (辻田沙織) *Miyoshi Erika (三好絵梨香) *Tsuchigami Akiko (土上明子) Up-Front Create Male Talents *Kagawa Akira (加川明) *Horiuchi Takao (堀内孝雄) Female Talents *Omata Masako (小俣雅子) *Shinoda Junko (篠田潤子) *Takahashi Ai (高橋愛) JP Room Male Talents *Otera-chan (お寺ちゃん) *KAN *Summit Club (サミットクラブ) *Sarushibai (さるしばい) *Jojo Gundan (上々軍団) *Taisei (たいせい) *Time Machine 3 (タイムマシーン3号) *Nakajima Takui (中島卓偉) *Nirenjya (ニレンジャー) *Hatake (はたけ) *Minivishu (ミニビッシュ) Female Talents *Ogawa Makoto (小川麻琴) *Niigaki Risa (新垣里沙) *Fujimoto Miki (藤本美貴) *Mitsui Aika (光井愛佳) Up-Front Kansai *Miyazaki Rio (宮崎梨緒) Kids Net *Otaka Moemi (尾高もえみ) Hello! Project Kenshuusei *Hello! Pro Kenshuusei (ハロプロ研修生) Itsuki Promotion *Itsuki Hiroshi (五木ひろし) SATOYAMA Movement *1 male talent *Peaberry (ピーベリー) *DIY♡ *Harvest (ハーベスト) *GREEN FIELDS Just Production *Endou Hitomi (遠藤瞳) *Kusumi Koharu (久住小春) *Mano Erina (真野恵里菜) *cort TNX Male Talents *Tsunku (つんく) Female Talents *NICE GIRL Project! (NICE GIRL プロジェクト!) **THE Possible (THE ポッシボー) **Canary Club (キャナァーリ倶楽部) **Tokkii (とっきー) **NICE GIRL Project! Kenshuusei (NGP研修生) *Ohse Kaede (大瀬楓) *TNX Kenshuusei (TNX研修生) Former Acts Male Talents *TBA Female Talents *Coconuts Musume *Goto Maki *Konno Asami *T&C Bomber *Melon Kinenbi *YuiKaori (changed agency) TNX Male Talents *Kurei Soushi (久礼聡史) *Nitta Hirokazu (仁田宏和) *Bingo~Rebongore(ビンゴ〜レボンゴレ) *TAKERU Female Talents *Tokito Ami (時東ぁみ) *Jia Jia (ジャ • ジャ) *Karen (カレン) +Editing in Process+ External Links *Official Website *Official Facebook Page *Up Front International FC Official Facebook Page *Official Twitter Account *Up Front Link (Maps) Category:Hello! Project Category:HAPPY! STYLE Category:NICE GIRL! Project Category:Up-Front Agency Category:Dream Morning Musume Category:Hangry & Angry Category:Up Up Girls Category:YuiKaori Category:Melon Kinenbi Category:Ongaku Gatas Category:Morning Musume Category:Berryz Koubou Category:C-ute Category:S/mileage Category:Canary Club Category:Zetima Category:PICCOLO TOWN Category:Hachama Category:Tsunku Category:Oricon